<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Pain by Moonineclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635117">Blind Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonineclipse/pseuds/Moonineclipse'>Moonineclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Blind Senju Tobirama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Pain, Romance, Self-Hatred, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonineclipse/pseuds/Moonineclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, solo se te arrebatan las cosas sin importar tu dolor o lo que pienses a ello. Tobirama entendió esto desde niño e intentando sobrellevarlo sin importar los años que pasen. Su sufrimiento es desapercibido para todos o al menos, para aquellos que no desean mirar más allá de la máscara.</p><p> </p><p>(Bueno, me gusta mucho este shipp y quise escribir algo de ellos. Mi único problema es que no me manejo muy bien con el inglés así que a apañar con mi idioma natal)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un dolor ahogante y profundo le apresaba, intentó respirar, de manera pesada apenas lograba, para intentar aliviarlo.</p><p>Frías lágrimas por sus mejillas sentía caer, a veces tibias por culpa de aquello con lo que se mezclaban.</p><p>Manos iban y venían a su rostro, sin un mínimo atisbo de amabilidad. El paño que debía morder solo incomodaba, pero era necesario, nadie necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo. </p><p>. Hacía tiempo había dejado de gritar rogando la protección y presencia de su anija</p><p>Sus extremidades no debía de mover, lo último que deseaba eran hematomas que a su hermanos tuviera que esconder. Los tres preguntarían incesantes y motivados por la preocupación.</p><p>-Maldita sea, deja de lloriquear mocoso- escuchó, dolía reconocer esa frívola voz.</p><p>Finalmente, a las puertas ya oxidadas de la consciencia, pudo sentir como la causa de su sufrir le era arrebatada al igual que el mundo que antes conocía, pues solo negro el escenario, ya borroso, se le presentaba.</p><p>La sonrisa triunfante de su padre, sujetando algo, fue lo último que alcanzó a ver y con ello, no logró distinguir la obscuridad que en un momento le atrapó. </p><p>••••</p><p>La incomodidad que sentía, más allá del futón y posición pues ni siquiera levantarse podía, se debía al reconocer lo que ahora faltaba. Sumado al dolor de cabeza que le atacaba feroz, esperaba no fuera un infección, de todos no le sorprendería si resultara en eso, con la manera tan despreocupada en la que las vendas atadas estaban.</p><p>Sabía que estaba solo pues hace unas horas que había dejado de escuchar pasos ir y venir de un lado a otro. </p><p>Estaba casi seguro que habían pasado dos días. Dos días sin acompañar a Itama y Kawarama en su entrenamiento o ayudarles a aprender otras cosas, dos días sin escuchar a Hashirama imaginar como sería su lugar ideal donde ya no existiera el odio, dos días sin acompañar a Touka a hacer de las suyas, dos noches sin compartir cama con sus hermanos y con ello olvidar que en algún momento uno de los cuatros ya no estaría. Todos ellos debían de estar preocupados.</p><p>Podía fácilmente imaginarse a Kawa proponiendo interrogar a quien enfrente se le pusiera, Itama intentando calmarle pero pensando una forma de saber su paradero, Anija con los ojos ya llorosos al ver que le falta uno de sus hermanitos y abrazando a los dos que le quedan a la vez que apoya la idea del de cabello castaño claro.</p><p>Y como no, su prima ya afilando su naginata, esperando con ella lograr sacar respuestas de alguien al ver que su "primito bebé" desapareció.</p><p>Hubiera seguido divagando, si no fuera porque los pasos retomados fueron. La firma de chakra indicaba claramente quien era, ante esto ahogó la mueca que por un momento en su rostro deseó estar.</p><p>La puerta fue abierta sin sutileza, al tiempo en que un sonido metálico acompañaba el avanzar de aquella persona. Cuando a su destino llegó, Butsuma Senju a su lado se sentó y la bandeja junto a él dejó. No necesitaba mirar para saber que ni siquiera se molestaban en alimentarlo decentemente.</p><p>-Supondré que estás despierto- era palpable la indiferencia.</p><p>Decidió no contestar y ni una mirada otorgar. Escuchó un suspiro.</p><p>-No voy a endulzar la situación, sabes a que se debió. No somos desalmados, el problema eres tú y con solo verte uno se puede dar cuenta de ello- </p><p>Pudo sentir como la mano de su progenitor en una muestra de cortesía, o solo para recordarle su estado vulnerable, le ofrecía un cacho de pan. Estuvo reacio a aceptarlo, al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, pero se vio sin opción cuando le obligaron a abrir la mandíbula.</p><p>-Al menos tendrás el consuelo de pensar que fui yo quien lo hizo y no un enemigo o alguien del clan- continuó hablando sin importarle si en medio de su monólogo casi ahogaba a su hijo con el alimento -Ah, y esto se quedará entre nosostros, no le contarás a nadie, sin excepción alguna, si me llego a enterar que no cumpliste esto, ten por seguro que no serás tú quien pague-</p><p>Apenas la habladuría terminó y fue capaz de tragar bien, apretó las sábanas -¿y entonces?- ni con eso desvío su atención del frente.</p><p>-¿Entonces qué?- </p><p>Tragó de forma pesada -El resto va a preguntar que fue lo que pasó, a fin de cuentas no es como que un niño sin ojos, y más aún uno sin kekkei genkai el cual robar, ronde por ahí- la mirada de Butsuma era pesada, de todos modos respiró antes de proseguir -y no es como si pudieras culpar al clan Uchiha, que odia y teme ese tipo de practicas, nadie lo creerá-</p><p>-Yo nunca dije o insinué el culparlos, sería estúpido de mi parte intentar algo así y no te preocupes, ya tengo una solución- </p><p>Algo rozó sus propias manos, y con dificultad decidió tomarlo.</p><p>-Me aseguré que solo fuera posible desprenderla cuando ya no recibiera chakra, de modo que si ocurre algo así será por desobediencia o derrota, y ninguno de esos casos será aceptado. Ahora descansa que en unas horas más te leeré lo que fue tu "primera misión" y sepas que decir para tapar tu ausencia mañana-</p><p>Al finalizar aquello, se levantó y retiró, dejándole en soledad. Al comprobar aquello, siguió tanteando lo que pudo identificar como una máscara la cual, algo grande también, lograba tapar por completo el rostro y no permitía la visión para nadie, ni siquiera para el portador. Bueno, tampoco es como si necesitara eso.</p><p>Lo que le llamó la atención, fue reconocer que poseía la forma de un lobo, oh, maravilloso otra forma de desviar la atención, ya tomando de por sí que nadie fuera del clan sabía que el patriarca de este tenía 4 hijos y no solo 3. </p><p>Suspiró antes de dejar el objeto a un lado y taparse hasta la cabeza. El resto de la bandeja podía esperar, en estos momentos no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con esto, ya mañana vería como sobrellevar esto.</p><p>El nunca deseó esto y de la misma forma lamentó soñar con quienes le amaban alabando sus ojos rojos, como si en lugar de una maldición resultara ser una bendición. Sin duda, estarían decepcionados al saber lo que pasó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol lento pero seguro iba haciendo acto de aparición, las aves en conjunto comenzaban su coro. Mirando el exterior y con los codos recargados en el marco de la ventana se hallaba Hashirama, quien no había logrado dormir mucho en el tramo de la noche.</p><p>Para ser sincero, nunca había sufrido de insomnio, al contrario, quienes conocen su sueño le compaban con un tronco, diciendo que seguramente ni un ataque con explosivos le lograrían despertar, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo para no dormir. La preocupación al no saber nada de Tobi más allá de que fue a su primera misión.</p><p>Lo cual para ser sincero, le extrañaba mucho pues dudaba que su hermanito se fuera sin despedirse o avisar con antelación, dejando a sus cercanos carentes de conocimiento de, al menos, su partida.</p><p>Incluso en más de una ocasión preguntó a quien pudo si sabían de que iba, donde, o cuando acababa la misión. La mayoría le miraron raro, con una ceja alzada, desviaban la conversación o le restaban importancia como si preguntar por el albino fuera algo malo. </p><p>Sinceramente, aquello le molestó mucho pues su hermanito menor era alguien muy amable, atento, inteligente y su apariencia era genial, un rayo de luna entre tantas características similares dentro del clan, era una pena que nadie más que el resto de sus hermanos y Touka pensase igual que él. Frunció el ceño al recordar algunas situaciones anteriores, sin duda cuando fuera mayor haría una ley para evitar que siguieran vejando al menor.</p><p>Volviendo al asunto de su desasosiego, cuando le preguntó directamente a su padre la información que tanto ansiaba, solo logró recibir un:</p><p>"Tuvo que ir a recuperar algo, lo más posible es que regrese en dos a tres días, ahora vuelve a entrenar"</p><p>Y lejos de tranquilizarle solo lo puso más ansioso, sabía que los shinobis a veces debían irse varios días pero esta situación era distinta, una que apenas estaba iniciando. Apenas regresase se aseguraría de revisarle bien para comprobar que no hubiera daño alguno.</p><p>Mirando atrás, donde Kawa y Tama aún dormían, el primero a alma suelta sin importarle que su futón ocupaba el espacio también del segundo, era impresionante como el bicolor seguía durmiendo aún con la pierna del menor sobre su estómago, al verlos tan tranquilos logró aliviar un poco su estado. Los tres eran sus hermanitos, aquello que se negaba a perder entre tanto odio y escaramuzas sin sentido, los protegería sin importar qué. También cuando sea más fuerte y grande, también los mantendría a salvo de su padre y lograría crear aquel lugar donde ya nadie tendrá que llorar por muertes diarias por culpa de las guerras que los perseguían de manera constante en la actualidad.</p><p>Regresó una vez más la mirada al cielo que se aclaraba, dentro de poco podrá volver a ver los ojitos Rubí que tanto adoraba. No podía esperar.</p><p>•••••</p><p>Negro, era todo lo que veía, desde el despertar, el bostezar hasta el pestañear, no importaba que hiciese, no lograba ubicar el mundo de colores y formas que consideró eterno hasta que el sueño perpetuo le abrazase. Pasó un buen rato sentado en su cama, perdido, una vez más, en la idea de ya no volver a ver. Extrañaría las sonrisas y ojos brillantes de sus hermanos, de igual forma, el poder leer lo que desease y saciar su hambre de conocimiento de esa manera.</p><p>Sus manos inquietas no dejaban de tocar las vendas, esperando inconsciente que por un milagro, pensamiento estúpido, sus ojos regresaran. Sorpresa, no ocurrió. </p><p>Incluso el responsable al ir a buscarle para partir, y verle así, no tuvo problemas en tomarle del brazo con fuerza y sacarlo sin amabilidad de su lecho. Después tendría que presionar la extremidad para saber si un moratón llegaría a quedar. El mismo trató recibió cuando las blancas cintas le retiraron, podía hasta jurar que uno pocos cabellos se fueron enlazados entre los morenos dedos.</p><p>Una vez ya vestido, con dificultad, máximo dos veces el mayor lo obligó a cambiarse diciendo que la ropa estaba mal puesta, en ningún momento ofreciendo una mínima ayuda, demostrando asi que la situación de su heredero no era de mayor importancia para él. Constante se removía incómodo en la ropa que le entregaron, era la primera vez que usaba una armadura, la cual no era como la que el patriarca, y los shinobis del clan, suele llevar. Sumado a ello, de cuando en cuando intentaba acomodarse la máscara, que una vez más, sin afabilidad fue puesta sobre su rostro. Esperaba que fuera normal la picazón que sentía en la punta de la nariz.</p><p>-Deja de andar removiendote tanto, date cuenta que te tendrás que acostumbrar a todo eso-</p><p>Frunció el ceño aprovechando que el otro no podía ver eso y bajó las manos. </p><p>-Ahora, ¿recuerdas todo lo que debes decir?-</p><p>Asintió -Tuve que recuperar algo para alguien que nos contrató lo me llevó a un pueblo cercano, la misión fue un éxito y solo salí con unas cuantas heridas de poca relevancia- ahogó el tocar uno de los cortes que, de manera considerada para que fuera más creíble, el de cabello castaño le provocó -si preguntan donde y que es debo responder que el objeto en cuestión está sellado y te lo entregué apenas nos encontramos al tú esperarme a unos pocos metros del complejo- maravilloso, ahora el hombre pareciera querer imitar el interrogatorio.</p><p>Otra cosa, era que odiaba como su voz se escuchaba ahogada.</p><p>Sintió ligero como el chakra del mayor mostraba algo de satisfacción -¿Bajo que razón decidí elegirte y saliste sin avisar?-</p><p>-Para comprobar mi agilidad, sigilo y astucia para algo así y si me fui sin dar conocimiento previo fue para evitar retrasarme y así poder regresar pronto- sabían amargas esas palabras. </p><p>-¿Y la máscara, como la obtuviste?-</p><p>Respiró antes de contestar -Esa persona me la entregó a modo de agradecimiento y si la utilizo es debido a que posee un sello, que se encuentra por dentro de la misma, que mejorará mi vista y resistencia-</p><p>Arrugó el ceño, incluso con algo así el otro no tenía problemas para burlarse de él, además, ¿un sello? Falta que un Uzumaki se entere y curiosidad despierte, desee descubrir de donde salió el mencionado sello y todo se irá abajo, pero no podía decir nada, no deseaba que le gritaran por andar creando escenarios que "no van a ocurrir si no eres un inútil y lo echas a perder", palabras de un padre ejemplar.</p><p>-Bien, andando- y con ello comenzó aquel su camino mientras su hijo intentaba seguirle, había una duda que rondaba su pensar. "¿Que había pasado con sus ojos?, ¿los habrá quemado como señal de destruir a sus rivales?", ni de broma iba a preguntar.</p><p>••••</p><p>Se suponía que serían una pocas heridas, para por último hacerlo ver "competente", tal parecía que la mente maestra de todo esto no pensó en que, a falta de visión y que aunque fuera un sensor no significaba que acostumbrase de golpe y porrazo a tener que depender completamente de eso, comprobó en pocos pasos que la pequeña casa en la que lo que lo habían escondido le era desconocida, y acabaría más de una ocasión a caerse o chocar su hombro contra algo recibiendo a cambio solo cosas como:</p><p>"Maldita sea, deja de ser tan lento", "Deja de jugar, la fachada dejará de ser creíble si sigues así", "Pareces un debilucho ahí tirado"</p><p>El tramo, al menos para el moreno no era ni de broma largo, pero para él fue un suplicio hasta que en una pérdida de paciencia ocurrió y al fin fue levantado lo que quedaba de camino, hasta que a poco del complejo fue bajado sin mucho cuidado. </p><p>"No esperes que siempre haga algo así, ahora avanza"</p><p>Evitó soltar un gruñido y siguió, ya un poco mejor, el paso del mayor.</p><p>•••••</p><p>Como los otros tres días, los hermanos Senju se encaminaron a la entrada del complejo esperando que el cuarto hermano volviese para abrazarle y regañarle, parte estos debían hacerlo en nombre de Touka también.</p><p>-Sabes, no sé porque traes eso- comentaba Kawarama al ver como el castaño llevaba contento una bolsa considerable de dulces.</p><p>-Ya se los dije, es para Tobi, quien sabe cuando fue la última vez que comió algo dulce y sería para celebrar- tarareó al tiempo en que movía aquella.</p><p>-Anija, admitelo, sabes que él comerá unos pocos y el resto será para ti, además que aprovechaste bastante esa ocasión en que accedió a apoyarte y casi lo matas de un golpe de azúcar- El bicolor acotó, preocupado por la cantidad.</p><p>Hashirama hizo un puchero -Tamaaa, me haces ver como un goloso y por lo otro, no es mi culpa que otouto no esté acostumbrado- Frunció el ceño, tendría que arreglar eso.</p><p>Finalmente llegaron, saludando a quien en esos momentos estaba realizando guardia.</p><p>Hashirama estaba haciendo un plan para tomar por sorpresa a quien esperaban, algo de que se dividieran y cuando el albino pasase el umbral, todos saltarian para arrojarlo al suelo y hacer un gran abrazo grupal. Ambos menores solo le miraban riendo y Kawa alegando que no funcionaría, comenzando una pequeña discusión entre los dos.</p><p>Mientras veía eso, el semialbino en un momento desvío la mirada hacia la entrada y justo ahí vio llegar una mancha blanca a lo lejos. La emoción le invadió, pero palideció un poco cuando observo quien le acompañaba, sin duda padre les regañaría por no estar haciendo sus deberes.</p><p>Tenían posibilidad de aún escapar y fingir que estaban trabajando en su entrenamiento. Pero, no era justo, tenían derecho a recibir a su hermano por lo que respirando hondo y armandose de valor avisó de su descubrimiento a quienes encontró haciendo una lucha juguetona. </p><p>-Chicos, Tobi está llegando-</p><p>Al escuchar aquello, Hashirama soltó el abrazo de oso que tenía para inmovilizar al menor de todos y ambos se enderezaron preparándose para recibir al restante aunque el otro se inclinó un poco, su mano tapando un lado de su boca para susurrar:</p><p>"Padre viene con él, ¿preparados incluso tomando en cuenta eso?"</p><p>Los otros parpadearon, el silencio los invadió cuando el mayor de todos formó una sonrisa -Da igual el detalle, vinimos hasta acá por Tobi y no nos echaremos para atrás-</p><p>Inmediatamente el menor del trío apoyó la idea, acercándose más esperaban a que el par que venía acortase la distancia restante y como no, motivado por la emoción alzó la bolsa y la comenzó a mover de un lado arriba como si fuera una bandera improvisada.</p><p>-¡Tobiiii!, ¡Bienvenido!- </p><p>Ambos le miraron simplemente, decidiendo mejor actuar cuando atravesasen la puerta, cuando aquello pasó Hashirama no dudó en taclear al albino, </p><p>-Otouto, te extrañamos mucho, no vuelvas a irte así- los otros le siguieron para un abrazo también pero sin esa manera tan sorpresiva, el recién llegado no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder asegurándose de rodearles a todos. La calidez que compartieron duró unos momentos, que para ellos fueron largos antes de que Hashi se separase y le sujetase por los hombros con el fin de comprobar heridas aunque, los tres ladearon la cabeza al notar algo que se les había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento.</p><p>-Tobi... ¿y esa máscara?- confusión goteaba su voz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, intentaré actualizar rápido esto pero no prometo nada.</p><p>Intentaré también revisarlo una vez más en algún momento para no sé, editarlo o algo.</p><p>Gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>